


Арестован: непристойное обнажение

by Evichii



Series: Арестован [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Очередное продолжение полицейской!AU— Как тебе?Широ всё же поднимает глаза, и, честно, он не знает, что хуже. То, что Кит в мини-юбке и чулках, или то, что на его шее — чокер, а на губах — красная помада.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Арестован [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975198
Kudos: 1





	Арестован: непристойное обнажение

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Великолепному Mel и всем, кто ждал и дождался ❤
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8711474)

В этом нет никакого смысла.

Он или заработался, или уснул, или всё сразу. Потому что у них хватает опытных оперативниц, а, значит, Кита просто не могли…

Глаза не врут. Это Кит врёт насчёт приказа поработать под прикрытием. Широ разберётся с этим. Обязательно разберётся, но потом. Сейчас он слегка занят тем, что пялится.

За год волосы Кита отрасли сильнее и теперь, когда он не убирает их в хвост, ниспадают на плечи. Чертовски соблазнительные плечи, перечёркнутые двумя тонкими лямками блестящего топа. Красная кожаная куртка сползла до самых предплечий, и, кажется, Кит совсем не торопится её поправлять. Не поправляет он и короткую чёрную юбку, которая уже практически оголила его задницу. Будто издеваясь, Кит ведёт пальцами в бессменных байкерских перчатках по внешней стороне бёдер, и светлая кожа смотрится потрясающе поверх тёмного капрона чулок.  
_Господь милостивый, на нём чулки_.

— Как тебе?

Широ всё же поднимает глаза, и, честно, он не знает, что хуже. То, что Кит в мини-юбке и чулках, или то, что на его шее — чокер, а на губах — красная помада.

— Окей, приму твоё молчание за «охренеть как красиво».

Кит наслаждается происходящим, Широ по глазам видит. Видит, и ничего не может с этим сделать. Слишком шокирован, чтобы сделать хоть что-то. Подумать только, они столько лет вместе, а Кит с ума его сводит как в первый раз.

Это ещё не всё, понимает Широ, когда Кит, улыбаясь, поддевает его ладонь кончиками пальцев. Когда берёт его за руку. Когда ведёт за собой куда-то, а Широ подчиняется. _Рад подчиниться_.

Всё продолжается там, откуда началось. Они в допросной, один на один, только теперь на месте подозреваемого — Широ.  
Кит должен бы сидеть за столом напротив, с серьёзным видом заполнять протокол, но он стоит прямо перед ним, и Широ приходится запрокинуть голову.

В приглушённом свете допросной Кит выглядит ярче. Топ переливается бликами, контраст красно-чёрного с белым вонзается в голову пулей, и после такого любой потерял бы способность думать. Широ не исключение. Никогда им не был. Не тогда, когда дело касается Кита.

Лиловые глаза очерчены чёрной подводкой — Широ замечает, когда Кит склоняется для поцелуя. Его губы на вкус как бабл-гам, но язык горький от рома. Надо бы возмутиться, возможно, прекратить и напомнить о том, что пить алкоголь на работе неправильно. С другой стороны, у Кита сегодня выходной, и единственный, кто сейчас нарушает правила — сам Широ, целующийся со своим парнем в допросной.

И всё же это неправильно. Им действительно стоит перестать; дождаться хотя бы конца смены и продолжить дома, на новой большой кровати, которая занимает почти всю спальню. Да, так будет лучше.  
Только пока Широ думает, трахнуть Кита или отдаться ему самому, Кит решает за него.

— Не бойся, — сладко шепчет он на ухо, а запястья сковывает холодом собственных наручников, — в этот раз я отключил камеры.

Кит садится на стол перед ним. Без рук скидывает красные туфли и нарочито медленно кладёт ногу на ногу, позволяя рассмотреть узоры на пряжках для чулок и чёрное кружевное бельё. Ведёт плечами, позволяя куртке соскользнуть ниже. Улыбается, самодовольно, бесстыдно, и так же бесстыдно опускает ногу на пах Широ.

Кит его Ад. Наказание за всё то ужасное, что Широ когда-либо делал.  
Кит его Рай. Самое лучшее, что с Широ случалось в его жизни.

— Всё же тебе правда нравится, — заключает Кит, почувствовав, как сильно у Широ стоит.

— Конечно нравится, — с трудом выдыхает он, не переставая наблюдать за огнём в глазах.

— Ты за всё это время и слова не сказал — я начал волноваться.

Говоря с ним, Кит гладит его член подушечками пальцев ног, и, _господи_ , он или издевается, или наивно полагает, что Широ ещё в состоянии обличать звуки в слова.  
В любом случае, Широ в восторге. Уже в восторге, и совсем не ожидает, что Кит стечёт со стола к ногам, расстегнёт ремень и спустит брюки ровно настолько, чтобы взять член в рот.

На запястьях наручники. Без возможности прикоснуться, Широ вынужден смотреть, как алые губы скользят вверх-вниз по все длине члена, как дрожат густые ресницы, как руки в байкерских перчатках забираются под рубашку.

— Ну что, я получил бы зачёт? — спрашивает Кит, прервавшись, и в ожидании ответа медленно ведёт языком по стволу, задерживая язык на головке.

— Определённо. — У Широ нет сил шутить. Какие шутки, когда он готов кончить прямо сейчас.

— М-м-м, это хорошо. Значит можно перейти к программе старших курсов.

Кит поднимает юбку чуть выше, чтобы стянуть бельё, и только сейчас до Широ доходит: _кружевные стринги_.  
Хорошо, что он прикован наручниками. Будь иначе, от этих наверняка дорогих трусиков ничего не осталось бы — в своём воображении Широ заваливает Кита на стол, как только видит их, сдирает их зубами и трахает Кита, пока у них обоих ещё остаются силы выстанывать имена друг друга.

— Надо купить ещё парочку, полагаю, — Кит больше заключает, чем спрашивает. Помахав ими перед лицом, он бросает их в сторону. Широ следит взглядом за полётом и едва не пропускает, как Кит седлает его бёдра.

Истекающий смазкой член скользит по ложбинке задницы — Кит притирается к нему. Льнёт грудью к груди, хватается за ворот рубашки, расстёгивая, и безостановочно целует лицо, а после и шею.

— Испачкаешь, — где-то на периферии сознания замечает Широ, понимая, что выйти в таком виде к коллегам не сможет. Кит улыбается, обнажая зубы.

— Так и задумано.

Он целует везде, где дотягивается. Отмечает его алой помадой и нальющимися позже засосами. Присваивает. Будто Широ даже в мыслях может принадлежать кому-то ещё.  
Нет, нет-нет-нет.

— _Я только твой и всегда буду твоим_ , — хочет сказать ему Широ, только его язык гладит язык Кита, и, ладно.

Ладно.

— Не могу больше, — шепчет в губы Кит и привстаёт на носочки. Заворожённый, Широ наблюдает за тем, как изламываются чёрные брови. Как дёргается кадык под чокером, когда Кит запрокидывает голову назад. Как переливаются блёстки на вздымающейся груди, и всё это оглушает разом вместе с ощущением жара в Ките.

— Порядок? — волнуется за него Широ. Кит снова фокусирует взгляд на нём и добивает улыбкой:

— Проверим?

Бёдра Кита двигаются плавно. Он всё ещё привыкает, пробует, неторопливо насаживаясь до самого конца. Широ старается дышать вместе с ним, выдерживать тот же темп.  
Не получается. Потому что Кит смотрит на него так, как всегда, когда собирается сделать что-то безрассудное, а затем поднимается, чтобы опуститься одним движением. Ещё раз. И ещё. Снова и снова, вскрикивая не то от боли, не то от кайфа.  
Он опускается снова, подаётся вперёд, обхватывает Широ за шею, прижимаясь щекой к щеке. Шепчет, как ему охренительно и двигает бёдрами, на выдохе произнося его имя.

— Широ, — почти стонет Кит, — Широ-Широ-Широ, хочу, чтобы ты в меня кончил, пожалуйста, Широ!..

О таком не стоит просить так, как Кит просит. Потому что у Широ слетают последние предохранители, и он кусает доверительно подставленное плечо, изливаясь.  
Губы Кита открыты в немом крике. Он жмурится и делает всего пару движений рукой, чтобы кончить самому.

Тишина оглушает. Какое-то время Широ просто дышит, пытаясь прийти в себя. Наконец-то улавливает дыхание Кита и его тепло. Сразу же расслабляется, успокоившись.

Кит не торопится слезать. Сцепляет руки за его шеей, ласково прислоняется лбом ко лбу и с его губ не сходит улыбка.

— Люблю тебя, — говорит он, целуя, и теперь Широ улыбается тоже.

— И я тебя. Сильнее всех на свете.

— Раз так, позволишь спросить кое-что?

Широ вскидывает бровь. Он всё ещё прикован к стулу, его рубашка в помаде и сперме, брюки и бельё, скорее всего, тоже, а ещё его член до сих пор в Ките.  
Самое время для разговоров.

— Валяй, — пожимает он плечами как может.

— Выйдешь за меня?

В его пальцах зажато кольцо. Вполне обычное, из белого металла, и на нём вроде бы даже есть гравировка — Широ не может рассмотреть, поскольку рука Кита дрожит.

— Подожди, ты серьёзно сейчас?!

— Похоже, что шучу? — Кит проводит языком по пересохшим губам, и, наверное, впервые в жизни Широ видит в лиловых глазах _страх_. То есть, вот это его пугает, а не секс в общественном месте или на работе, где их могут поймать в любой момент. Уму непостижимо.

— Кит, я… В смысле, ты… Так, стой. Во-первых, слезь с меня.

Он совсем не ожидает, что Кит и правда подчинится. С одной стороны, Широ рад, что его наконец-то слушают, но с другой ему не хотелось, чтобы это случилось при таких обстоятельствах.

— Во-вторых, помоги мне одеться, пожалуйста.

Уже после Широ подумает, что правильнее было бы просто попросить отстегнуть наручники. Точно правильнее. Но он смотрит на Кита, раздавленного ужасом, и ему самому страшно не меньше.  
Всё в порядке.  
Нужно убедить его, что всё в порядке.

— В-третьих, мой карман, слева.

Кит присаживается на корточки в попытке выполнить просьбу. Широ улыбается, наблюдая за тем, как ползут вверх чёрные брови.

— Широ, это?..

— Ага.

Одёрнув юбку, Кит вскакивает на ноги и смотрит на бархатную коробочку в руках.

— Открой, — просит Широ уже мягче, и продолжает, заметив блеск глаз. — Платина. Там внутри ещё гравировка, «Столько…»

— «…сколько потребуется», — заканчивает за него Кит. — Я-я такую же заказывал.

— Вот тебе и ответ.

— Подожди. Ты мне предложение сделать хотел? Когда?!

— Не знаю, — Широ стыдливо отводит взгляд. — Я ждал подходящего момента. Романтического. А не того, что ты тут… Почему вообще _так_?!

— Ты сам всегда говоришь, что я — ходячая катастрофа. Думал, что ты мне откажешь — даже рома глотнул для храбрости — и хотел набить себе очков перед тем, как попытаюсь.

— Кит, серьёзно?

— А если прикую тебя к стулу, то не убежишь, и тогда я смогу попробовать ещё раз, а если и тогда не сработает, то!..

— Кит, Кит. Кит.

— Что?

— Ты — ходячая катастрофа, но ты _моя_ ходячая катастрофа.

— Это значит «да»?

— Конечно. А теперь отстегни наручники, чтобы я смог тебя обнять.

Кит сам прыгает в его объятья, едва наручники падают на пол. Смеётся, счастливый, и зацеловывавает щёки, размазывая помаду окончательно.

— Не верится, что ты и правда согласился.

— Не верится, что ты решил, будто я могу не, — пытается упрекнуть Широ, но получается так себе. — Как ты вообще устроил… вот это вот всё?

— Поверь, ты не хочешь знать, сколько бутылок виски мне пришлось купить Мэтту, чтобы он помог мне провернуть это предложение. Точнее, знай он, что это предложение, то не согласился бы, но…

— Подожди, Мэтту?

— По-твоему откуда я знаю, как отрубать камеры, и почему тебя так удобно оставили одного?

Если задуматься, то за полчаса до прихода Кита Джеймс и Кинкейд уехали на вызов, а Вероника ушла за кофе.  
Это многое объясняет.

— Полагаю, понадобилось очень много виски, — Широ хихикает, прижимая Кита ближе.

— Как думаешь, во сколько нам обойдётся уговорить его стать нашим шафером?

***

Широ разве что над полом не парит, окрылённый счастьем. Многие наверняка догадываются, что дело в Ките — не могут не догадываться, когда Широ в любую свободную минуту с нежностью смотрит на кольцо на безымянном пальце, а его шея фиолетовая от засосов — но стратегически молчат и делают вид, что ничего не происходит.  
Даже жаль. Очень хочется всем рассказать. О подробностях никому знать необязательно, впрочем.  
Поэтому Широ так воодушевляется, когда к его столу подходит Мэтт.

— Широ, на минутку, — просит он.

Приходится себя одёрнуть, чтобы не вывалить на него своё счастье сразу же. Выглядит Мэтт, будто очень неожиданно стал вдовой богатого мужа, а за спиной у него флакон яда. Для полноты картины не хватает только длинного халата с перьями и бокала вина.

Широ недалёк от истины. Потому что за спиной Мэтта не флакон с ядом, а кое-что похуже.

— Широ, Широ-Широ-Широ. Я всё понимаю и очень… рад, — видно, как тяжело Мэтту держать лицо, — и я честное слово не хочу и никогда не хотел знать, зачем Киту понадобилась допросная. Видит бог, я вообще не собирался во всё это лезть, но у него на меня, похоже, другие планы.

Слишком расплывчато для того, чтобы Широ хоть что-то понял. Мэтт трёт переносицу и, тяжело вздохнув, придвигается ближе, чтобы незаметно для проходящих мимо людей засунуть что-то во внутренний карман пиджака Широ:

— Хорошо, что Кит подумал про камеры, но имейте совесть и забирайте с собой свои… _улики_.

Смерив его невидящим взглядом, Мэтт удаляется обратно за свой стол. Широ же требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять: теперь в его кармане — те самые кружевные стринги Кита.

— Мэтт! — Тот подскакивает на месте, когда Широ подбегает к его столу и начинает трясти руку. — Спасибо! От души, правда, за всё спасибо! Мы женимся скоро, с Китом, представляешь? Будешь нашим шафером?

Все вокруг перестают работать — Широ плевать. Мэтт смотрит по сторонам, оценивая ситуацию, и издаёт странный сдавленный звук.

— Куда я денусь. Но, надеюсь, что сопьюсь быстрее.

Звучат аплодисменты. Широ не уверен, предназначены они ему или Мэтту, и на всякий случай он благодарит всех. Подкравшийся сзади Кит уже не стесняясь целует его в щёку, складывает руки на плече, так, чтобы и его кольцо было видно. В очередной раз Широ накрывает нежностью.

— Спасибо, — тихо проговаривает Кит, обращаясь к Мэтту. Мэтт, кивнув, наливает в свой кофе виски.

Похоже, у них всё только начинается.


End file.
